


Momentos: Segundo Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El segundo año comienza y con él vienen muchas cosas. ¿Qué cosas sucederán en la vida de Albus y Scorpius? Segundo año de Momentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segundo Año: I

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí este año no tomé en cuenta que Lily y Hugo son dos años menores que Albus y compañía, así que aquí tenemos un desajuste temporal. Cuando lo noté ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, iba a la mitad del tercer año :'D

Escuchas el golpeteo de algo contra la ventana. Te mueves en sueños, reacio a despertar por completo; permaneces así hasta que el golpeteo se hace casi insoportable y tienes que levantarte para ver qué es aquello que hace tan infernal sonido. Volteas hacia la ventana y al reconocer a aquel ser que ocasiona el sonido te levantas casi corriendo.

—¡Evolas!—exclamas cuando abres la puerta y la lechuza entra en la habitación. No han pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya está picoteando tu mano, tal vez quiere una golosina—. Hey, tranquilo— le dices—. Hoy no tengo nada para ti.

Evolas te mira indignado. Estira la pata para que tomes la carta dirigida a ti y sin esperar nada más sale por la ventana. Piensas que todo se parece a su dueño, después de todo. Regresas a tu cama y enciendes la lámpara que tienes en el buró. Lees la carta y sonríes pues a pesar de todo Scorpius escribió más que Simon o Fran. Al menos así fue contigo.

Al terminar de leer la carta ríes por lo bajo. Scorpius es demasiado formal incluso en cartas así. Decides que eso no te importa, guardas la carta y te acomodas para dormir una vez más, aunque en realidad sean las siete y media de la mañana.

“Nos vemos mañana en la estación”, decía la carta.

—Mañana… En la estación—murmuras antes de quedar dormido una vez más.


	2. Segundo Año: II

El día de regresar llega finalmente. Lily desde hace dos semanas ha estado emocionada, aunque ahora la ves nerviosa. Almuerzan, charlan un poco, tus hermanos y tú toman sus respectivas cosas y salen de casa. Lily sigue nerviosa y James hace bromas para intentar calmarla.

Al llegar a Kings Cross se encuentran con los Weasley. Hugo parece estar igual de nervioso que Lily. A penas si saludas a tus tíos pues tú lo que quieres es subir al tren y ver a tus amigos. Es cierto que ellos son algo serios, sobre todo Scorpius, pero realmente quieres hablar con alguien que no sea de tu familia biológica, sino que forme parte de tu otra familia.

—¿Escuchaste, Albus?—pregunta tu madre.

—Sí. ¿Puedo subir al tren?—preguntas con impaciencia.

—Al, tu madre te ha pedido que cuides a tu hermana hasta que lleguen al colegio—te dice tu padre con voz cansina antes de que tu madre se moleste.

—Y, Rose, tú cuidas de tu hermano—dice tía Herm.

Estás por replicar y preguntar por qué te toca a ti si también está James pero el rostro ilusionado de Lily te hace guardar silencio. Sabes que eres el hermano favorito de Lily, decir que no quieres estar con ella en el camino sería grosero. Y eso, claro, sin mencionar que James se ha escabullido mientras tú tenías tu debate moral sobre si decir que sí o que no a cuidar de tu hermana.

—Ya, la acompaño—dices con desgano disimulado.

Rose te mira y sonríe. Hay más intercambio de palabras entre los adultos, por un momento escuchas el nombre “Teddy”, pero como solo es un momento no prestas demasiada atención. Después de unos minutos, como cinco antes de que el tren se vaya, se despiden de sus padres. Ginny le da ánimos a Lily. Hermione hace lo mismo con Hugo. Suben al tren y se acomodan en un compartimiento casi hasta el final del vagón.

—¡Albus!

Reconoces la voz, pero eso no es lo que te sorprende, sino que lo hacen los rostros de desconfianza de Lily y Hugo. Rose no dice nada. Volteas y ves a Simon acompañado de tus otros dos amigos. Les sonríes y estás por acercarte a saludarles, pero te detienes.

—Ehm… Lily, Hugo—les dices volteando a verlos una vez más cuando te das cuenta de lo grosero que has sido—. Ellos son mis amigos: Francis, Simon y Scorpius.

Tu primo y hermana murmuran un “hola” indiferente. Frunces el ceño, ya sabías que algo así sucedería… Es obvio que ellos no aceptarían a tus amigos así como así, ellos no son como Rose, quien te conoce mejor que tú mismo. No, ellos son diferentes. Ellos aún no terminan de comprender.


	3. Segundo Año: III

Hay tanta tensión en el aire que no te sorprendería que de un momento a otro ésta se volviera completamente tangible. Rose, Lily y Hugo entran en el compartimiento, no sin que los dos últimos miren desconfiados a los tres Slytherin recién llegados.

—Soy yo o no les agradamos – dice Simon.

—No, no. No es eso—te apresuras a decir—. ¿Entramos

—¿Estás seguro?—pregunta Francis.

—Sí, sí.

Entras seguido de Francis y Simon. Scorpius entra al final y en cuanto lo hace sientes como si, de un momento a otro, el ambiente se sintiera aún más pesado. Lily y Hugo le miran nerviosos y bastante desconfiados.

Tensión, tensión, tensión.

Incluso Francis y Simon, quienes suelen ser un poco despistados—o al menos aparentan serlo— perciben que algo no está del todo bien pues se han quedado en silencio. Miras a Scorpius. Tiene la mirada puesta en Lily y en Hugo, parece querer decir algo pero finalmente no lo hace, es como si tras analizar la situación decidiera que lo mejor es no hablar. Al final se dispone a mirar en silencio por la ventana, sitio que Simon le guardó sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta ver el paisaje.

Al poco rato una de las amigas de Rose llega al compartimiento y tras decir que llevaba algo de tiempo buscando a tu prima, la invita a su compartimiento. Rose acepta y le pregunta a Hugo si va con ella o si prefiere quedarse. Hugo, como es obvio, decide irse con su hermana. Eso no te molesta, sabes que él está incómodo; lo que te duele es ver que Lily se levanta también.

—¿Puedo ir yo igual?—pregunta, y en su voz puedes percibir un poco de prisa por alejarse de ahí. Rose te mira como si te pidiera permiso, tu mirada basta para que ella sepa que por ti no hay problema. Aún no muy convencida responde:

—Sí, claro.

Los tres se despiden y salen del compartimento diciendo que regresarán antes de llegar para tomar sus uniformes y sus cosas. Te quedas solo con tus amigos y aunque por un lado agradeces que ahora sea así no puedes dejar de pensar en que después de todo tu familia, aquellos que deberían entenderte y apoyarte en todo, no terminan de comprender. Aún no asimilan por completo el hecho de que eres un Sytherin y que tienes amigos que obviamente también lo son; y sabes que hay algo que, por sobre todo lo demás, les cuesta trabajo aceptar: que eres amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Segundo Año: IV

La selección de los alumnos recién llegados está sucediendo más rápido de lo que recuerdas que fue con la tuya. De pronto, entre todos los nombres, escuchas un “Lilian Luna Potter”. Miras atento cuando tu hermana se dirige hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador. Una vez lo tiene en su cabeza todo el mundo se queda en silencio, esperando la respuesta que tu pareces saber de antemano.

—GRYFFINDOR.

Ella es aclamada por todos en la casa de los leones, tú aplaudes y buscas su mirada. Lily te mira un momento y te sonríe. Bien, al menos no te odia. Pasan otros alumnos y llega el turno de tu primo. El sombrero parece estar tardando un poco en decidirse aunque tú estás seguro de que será otro Gryffindor en la familia.

—RAVENCLAW.

El sombrero dice su veredicto y tú te quedas en blanco. Buscas la mirada de Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella parece estar en shock, y no la culpas; después de todo ella es quien había demostrado ser la más inteligente de los hijos de Ronald y Hermione. ¿Habrá sido esto un golpe a su ego?

—Parece que ya no serás el único que sea diferente a todos en tu familia—te dice Scorpius. Por un momento te sorprendes pero finalmente le sonríes.

—Creo que tienes razón.


	5. Segundo Año: V

Es el primer día de clases por lo que ni bien son las 6:30, tu compañero de habitación ya está de pie, bañado y listo para salir a desayunar. Habías olvidado lo madrugador que es Scorpius. Más a fuerza que por ganas te levantas y también te preparas para salir. Una vez están listos los dos se dirigen al comedor. En el camino se encuentran con Simon, Francis y otros tres compañeros. Se saludan y reanudan su camino hasta el comedor. Al entrar ves que, como siempre, la mesa de Slytherin está casi llena, seguida por Ravenclaw, con la mitad de sus alumnos. Como era de esperarse Gryffindor y Hufflepuff están casi vacías. Tu mirada se posa en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ahí está Hugo, solitario y silencioso. Te disculpas antes de llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y vas hacia él.

—Buenos días – le dices. Él voltea a verte un poco sorprendido—. ¿Qué tal tu casa? — preguntas sentándote junto a él.   
—Está… Bien— responde con evidente desgano.

Le miras preocupado y piensas que así te debiste haber visto tú cuando fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin. Le sonríes y revuelves su cabello, dejándolo completamente alborotado (aunque no tanto como el tuyo).

—Te diré algo, Hugo. Ir a una casa diferente a la que han ido todos en la familia no es tan malo, créeme.

—Lo sé. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Rose.


	6. Segundo Año: VI

Llegas hasta donde se quedaron de ver. Miras a Rose mientras camina de un lado al otro mientras murmura algo para sí misma. Irónicamente tiene pinta de leona enjaulada. Luce realmente molesta. Pasan dos minutos más y tú continúas siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

—Harás un agujero en el piso si sigues así, Rose – le dices y entras en el aula.

Ella se detiene y te mira enojada. Finalmente suspira pesadamente y deja caer los hombros.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntas aunque sabes de antemano que no es así.

—Sí—así como también sabías que ella respondería eso—. ¿Para qué me has llamado, Al?

—¿Sigues molesta con Hugo?—le preguntas.

—No.

—Rose…

—Bueno. No es que esté molesta… Es sólo que, no sé. Siempre dijeron que yo era la inteligente y es a Hugo a quien mandan a Ravenclaw. ¿No te parece injusto?

—Siempre dijeron que yo era el más parecido a papá y estoy en Slytherin—le dices como si le restaras importancia al asunto.

Ella no tiene con qué contradecir tu argumento. No dice nada y mantiene la mirada gacha. Tú sonríes. Rose se parece tanto a tío Ron en ese aspecto.

—Pasa—dices hablándole a alguien que está en la puerta.

Rose levanta la mirada justo cuando su hermano entra también. Los dos se miran en completo silencio y en ese momento sabes que sobras en aquél lugar.

—Les dejo. Indudablemente ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Y antes de que Rose pueda replicar sales y cierras la puerta. Caminas hacia tu sala común deseando que ellos arreglen todo.


	7. Segundo Año: VII

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que entraron al colegio. Las clases han sido normales y hasta cierto punto podrías considerarlas aburridas. Has llegado a la conclusión de que tú clase favorita es transformaciones, de hecho ya te viste como un futuro animago.

Aquella tarde llegas a la sala común después de pasar unos momentos en la biblioteca investigando algo para Historia de la Magia. Scorpius ya había hecho aquella tarea por lo que no les acompañó a Simon, Francis y a ti, y esos últimos seguían en la biblioteca. Al entrar en a sala común ves a un grupo de gente muy cerca del tablón de anuncios, también ves a Scorpius, sólo que él está sentado solo y aparentemente muy pensativo. Te acercas a tu amigo y te sientas junto a él.

—Habrá pruebas para el equipo de quidditch—te dice antes de que preguntes algo.

—¿Para qué puestos?

—Un cazador y un buscador.

Asientes en silencio. Scorpius no dice nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio él te mira una vez más.

—Los demás no han terminado, ¿cierto?

—Son Simon y Francis—respondes. Scorpius sonríe un poco.

—¿Vamos a caminar? Hay demasiada gente aquí.

—Claro.

Ambos se ponen de pie para, después, salir de la sala común.


	8. Segundo Año: VIII

En esos días has estado encontrándote con Hugo. Te alegra saber que al parecer él se adapte muy bien a su casa, y aunque sabes que tal vez es demasiado hiperactivo para el tipo de personas que suelen ser los Ravenclaw estás convencido de que el Sombrero no se equivocó al enviarlo ahí.

—¿Arreglaste todo con Rose?—le preguntas mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos en dirección a los terrenos.

—Sí. Al principio estaba molesta— responde tu primo—, pero de un momento a otro todo regresó a la normalidad.

—Me alegro—respondes.

—¡Hugo!—escuchan la voz de Rose detrás de ustedes—. ¡Al!

Ambos se detienen y voltean a verla. Rose llega a su lado y se coloca entre ambos, colocando un brazo alrededor de cada uno. Notas que comienzas a ser más alto que ella.

 

—¿Cómo han estado?—pregunta.

—Bien—dice Hugo.

—Perfectamente—respondes.

Rose te mira y sonríe.

—¿Lo has notado, Albus?—te pregunta.

—¿Notar qué?

—Ahora sueles usar más adverbios en tus conversaciones—te dice.

—Y… —dices alargando el sonido “i”, y también levantando una ceja. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Ese es un rasgo característico de Scorpius.


	9. Segundo Año: IX

Caminas apresuradamente, casi corriendo. Subes unos escalones y finalmente, con la respiración agitada, llegas hasta donde están los demás.

—Llegas tarde, Al—te regaña Rose.

—Lo siento. Tenía clase de pociones—dices con la respiración agitada.

—No importa—dice James—. Vamos.

Miras a Lily y a Hugo. Les sonríes y ellos responden a tu sonrisa. Todos siguen a James. ¿Qué se trae entre manos tu hermano? Recién terminaron las clases y te hizo llegar una nota: “Nos vemos en las escaleras del séptimo piso”. Claro, cómo él no tuvo que correr desde las mazmorras, porque tú tuviste clase de pociones con los Ravenclaw.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunta Lily.

—A un lugar especial—responde él—. Es secreto, tío George me lo mencionó cuando entré a primer año, pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que todos ustedes estuvieran también aquí—explica.

Todos quieren preguntar más, pero conocen a James: es más terco que una mula. No hablará hasta llegar al dichoso lugar. Finalmente él se detiene frente a un muro.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Lily mirando hacia un lado.

—Es el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado—responde James—. Ahora, atentos—. Él camina frente a un muro. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

—¿James, qué…? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!—exclamas.

Todos miran sorprendidos. Ha aparecido una puerta.

—James… ¿Qué es…?—pregunta Hugo.

—Algo que deben mantener en secreto—dice James—, sólo pueden decírselo a personas de confianza. ¿Prometen que guardarán el secreto?—pregunta.

Ustedes asienten enérgicamente. Él sonríe y abre la puerta.

—Siendo así, bienvenidos a la Sala de los Menesteres.


	10. Segundo Año: X

—¿Qué Scorpius qué? – le preguntas a Francis sin poder terminar de creer sus palabras.

—Ya te lo dije tres veces, Albus—dice tu amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, Scorpius va a participar en las pruebas del equipo de quidditch en diez minutos.

—Así que si quieres ir a verlo con nosotros más te vale que corras—añade Simon.

Los tres van hacia el campo de quidditch y suben a las gradas hasta encontrar un asiento decente; mientras lo hacen Simon te dice que aparentemente Scorpius va tras el puesto de cazador. Al estar arriba ven cómo se desarrollan las pruebas. Uno tras otro sus compañeros de segundo a séptimo interesados en el puesto de cazador van pasando. Su prueba consiste en dos partes. La primera se trata de demostrar qué tan bien pueden volar; la segunda en burlar tanto a los golpeadores como a los otros cazadores y anotar mínimo diez tiros sin fallar. Al parecer el capitán se ha puesto estricto.

—Ahí va Scorpius—murmura Francis.

Observan cómo él sube a su escoba y se pone a flote. Scorpius recibe las indicaciones por parte del actual capitán del equipo. Vuela a lo largo y ancho del campo aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad constantemente; y realiza giros y piruetas que seguramente no le pidieron hacer, pues ha dejado a muchos con la boca abierta. Al momento de anotar burla a todos aparentemente sin dificultad alguna y hace buenas anotaciones, aunque puedes ver en su expresión que está muy concentrado en lo que hace, como si temiera fallar.

—¡No!—exclaman Simon, Francis y tú al mismo tiempo. Scorpius ha fallado un tiro.

Su rubio amigo mira casi inexpresivo la quaffle en manos del guardián. Da media vuelta y vuelve a intentarlo. Al final logró anotar siete de los diez que necesitaba.

Cuando la prueba para cazadores termina ustedes tres bajan al encuentro de Scorpius. Es la primera vez que lo ves así: sudado, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad—comentas sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

—Aún no he sido rechazado—responde Scorpius seriamente—. No me consueles hasta saber el veredicto.

Sin decir más camina hacia las duchas dejándolos completamente estupefactos, en especial a ti.


	11. Segundo Año: XI

—Pensamos que tú también harías la prueba para quidditch—te dice una chica de tu curso cuando tú y tus amigos se han sentado en la sala.

—Es cierto—coincide Francis—-. Con lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch.

—Verlo—les dices. Un par de chicas más se han acercado siguiendo a la primera—. Me gusta más verlo que jugarlo—. La forma en la que lo dices parece convencerles y te sientes más tranquilo. Ellos no deben saber que te da vértigo volar a demasiada velocidad.

Esas chicas también estuvieron presentes mientras se llevó a cabo la prueba, de hecho dicen que una de sus amigas probó por el puesto de buscadora.

—Pero todos sabemos que Parkinson se llevará el puesto—dice una de ellas.

—¿Gideon?—pregunta Simon.

—Sí, él.

—No sabía que quisiera ser buscador, ¿y tú Scorpius?

—Siempre pensé que él también quería ser cazador—responde él. Te haces la nota mental de preguntarles sí conocen a Parkinson.

—Fue el mejor de los que hicieron la prueba para buscador—dice una de las chicas—. Escuché a unos Gryffindor de séptimo que si Gideon entrara al equipo de quidditch incluso su buscador tendría problemas.

—¿No es tú hermano el buscador de Gryffindor?—te pregunta Francis.

—Sí—. Has visto jugar a James muchas veces y sabes que es un gran buscador, te parece increíble que alguien haya dicho aquello.

—Bien, chicos—dicen ellas después de un rato—. Nosotras nos retiramos, Elisa va llegando y queremos hablar con ella.

Se van de ahí y quedan los cuatro solos una vez más.

—¿Conocen a Parkinson?—les preguntas a Simon y a Scorpius sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

—Un poco—responde Simon.

—Nuestros padres son amigos—agrega Scorpius.

—Ah.

Recién te enteras de que Scorpius y Simon se conocían de antes. Inexplicablemente tienes una extraña sensación en la base del estómago y a partir de ese momento permaneces serio, algo que no es normal en ti.


	12. Segundo Año: XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Scorpius

Scorpius es un chico tranquilo, serio y un poco callado. Según su abuela Narcisa sólo se parece a su padre en el físico pues sus personalidades son algo diferentes. Scorpius tiene un andar tranquilo y parece saber más de lo que aparenta, tal y como sucede con su madre. Es observador y aunque los demás no lo saben, cuando algo le molesta da bastante miedo pues es de los que simplemente sonríen y permanecen en silencio. Cuando está más que enojado se vuelve terrorífico, sobre todo al escucharle gritar.

Esa tarde le han informado que es el nuevo cazador del equipo de quidditch, al parecer su técnica de vuelo fue lo que más le ayudó. No le molesta saber que ha de pulir su estilo de juego, lo sabía de antemano. Se siente satisfecho. Se siente feliz. Camina antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos y celebrar el haber obtenido el puesto. Recorre caminos alejados de las mazmorras, sube escaleras, descubre pasillos, y es justo al doblar un recodo cuando alguien choca contra él. Scorpius le sostiene antes de que caiga al piso.

—Gracias—dice esa persona.

—No hay de qué.

Scorpius le mira en silencio. ¿Acaso está destinado a que los Potter choquen contra él? No le sorprendería que en unos días fuera James quien lo hiciera. Lily se separa se él al reconocer su voz. Le mira nerviosa. Scorpius, nada sorprendido por su reacción, repara en el resto de lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta él. No recibe respuesta y viendo que es inútil permanecer ahí continúa con su camino.

—Me perdí—dice de pronto la hermana de su amigo. Scorpius se detiene y regresa a su lado. Sabe lo fácil que es perderse en el castillo, incluso alumnos que llevan años ahí se han perdido en ocasiones.

—No sé dónde está la sala común de Gryffindor—le dice a Lily—, pero si no te importa puedo llevarte por un camino que llega al Gran Comedor. Supongo que podrás regresar desde ahí.

Lily asiente y entonces, en completo silencio, caminan hasta que ella se detiene de pronto.

—Este camino lo conozco—dice ella—. Creo que puedo regresar desde aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Sin decir más, Scorpius se sigue de largo.

—Gracias—dice ella. Scorpius sonríe un poco aun siguiendo su camino y sin mirarle le responde:

—No fue nada.


	13. Segundo Año: XIII

Después de tanto finalmente llega el día del primer partido de quidditch. Toda la semana pasada el equipo de Slytherin se la pasó entrenando celosamente, no permitieron que nadie que no fuera del equipo acudiera al entrenamiento. Piensas que el capitán del equipo es algo paranoico, pero no comentas nada al respecto.

Despiertas.

Te levantas rápidamente y vas a la cama de Scorpius.

—Scorpius—le dices y lo mueves un poco—. Scorpius, despierta. Hoy es tu partido.

—Hmm…—él abre los ojos y te mira. Paso siguiente, toma su reloj que se encuentra en su buró—. Son las cinco, Albus. Déjame dormir.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?—le preguntas sentándote en su cama—.Es decir, ¿no estás nervioso? Es tu primer partido, frente a tanta gente… Si algo sale mal seguro que te culpan a ti por ser el nuevo…

—Albus…

—… a ti y a Parkinson. Además, tienes que desayunar algo, no debes jugar con el estómago vacío…

—Albus…

—… pero tampoco tienes que comer demasiado, seguro que da una indigestión, o peor aún, nauseas. Tienes que darte un baño antes, también, un largo baño de burbujas para que te relajes.

—Albus Severus…—dice Scorpius. Es la primera vez que te dice así. Le miras confundido—. El partido es a las diez, son las cinco, Albus, las cinco. Déjame dormir un poco más, estás demasiado nervioso—agrega sonriendo—, y el que juega soy yo.

Scorpius cierra los ojos y te da la espalda. Derrotado, regresas a tu cama y te recuestas a pesar de que el sueño te ha abandonado hace bastante tiempo. Piensas en nada intentando matar el tiempo sin saber que, en realidad, Scorpius está igual o más nervioso que tú y que no ha podido dormir bien en toda la noche.


	14. Segundo Año: XIV

—No puede ser—dices tú sin poder creerlo.

—Imposible—te secunda Francis.

—Estuvieron tan cerca—agrega Simon casi melodramáticamente.

Es increíble, y ustedes lo saben, pero el marcador no miente. Parkinson logró atrapar la snitch, sí, pero Ravenclaw ha ganado por diez puntos. Escasos diez puntos los separaron de la victoria.

Los gritos de Ravenclaw y de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que les han ido a apoyar resuenan por todo el lugar. Los Slytherin y algunos de otras casas que apoyaban a la casa verde y plata se limitan al silencio.

—Vayamos con Scorpius—dices tú poniéndote de pie.

Tus dos amigos te segundan y corren descendiendo por las escaleras, esquivando a los demás alumnos que también bajan y que les hacen mala cara cuando les empujan. Una vez en tierra firme se dirigen hacia los vestidores del equipo de quidditch. Dudan en entrar, así que simplemente esperan a que los del equipo salgan. Poco a poco van saliendo, algunos solos, otros en parejas. Gideon sale y al verles se acerca a ustedes.

—Scorpius sigue dentro—les dice.

—Buen juego—dice Simon estrechándole la mano—. Seguro que tu madre se pone contenta cuando escuche que atrapaste la snitch.

—Seguramente—responde él, aunque no muy animado—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Ven cómo se aleja rumbo al castillo. Se miran entre sí. Finalmente escuchan pasos desde el vestidor; los tres voltean y ven a Scorpius. En una mano trae su escoba, una maravillosa Ráfaga 3000. Les mira inexpresivamente por unos segundos pero finalmente sonríe un poco.

—Creo que no di suficiente de mí—les dice. Luce apenado.

—¿Bromeas?—exclamas—. ¡Estuviste fantástico, Scorpius! Es decir, burlaste muy fácilmente las bludgers que te mandaban, anotaste bastantes puntos.

—Albus tiene razón—dice Francis.

—No te presiones, Scorpius—dice Simon—. Seguro que ganan el próximo partido.

Al principio parece confundido, pero finalmente sonríe con sinceridad.

—Me esforzaré para que así sea—responde—. Vayamos al castillo, tengo entendido que Gideon y Andras lograron colar cervezas de mantequilla.

Caminan en dirección hacia el castillo. Mientras lo hacen Scorpius pasa el brazo izquierdo alrededor tuyo. Le miras intrigado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te abrazo, ¿no puedo?—pregunta.

Le sonríes abiertamente, con esa sonrisa que heredaste de tu padre.

—Sí, sí puedes.


	15. Segundo Año: XV

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y pronto llegan las vacaciones de Navidad una vez más. Todos se ven bastantes emocionados, incluso Scorpius, quien normalmente no demuestra mucho lo que siente. Les dejan unos cuantos deberes para vacaciones—¡¿qué alma sin corazón deja deberes para vacaciones?!—y finalmente llega el día de regresar a casa por un tiempo.

En el compartimiento en el que vas se encuentran tus amigos y Hugo. Tu primo se lleva bastante bien con los chicos, y ellos parecen apreciarle bastante también. El tren arranca, ustedes charlan de muchas cosas entre ellas, y cómo no, el quidditch. Al cabo de unos minutos—¿o unas horas?—, la puerta del compartimiento se abre y por ella se asoma Rose.

—Hola, chicos—dice animadamente. Todos dentro le saludan—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—¿Podemos?—pregunta Scropius. Rose asiente y se hace a un lado, dejando ver a una nerviosa Lily—. Oh.

—Claro que pueden—dice Simon sonriéndoles—. Pasen, pasen, aquí dentro hay espacio para todos.

Ellas entran. Rose se sienta junto a Francis, frente a Simon. Comienzan a charlar. Lily observa en silencio, el único lugar libre es junto a Scorpius. Estás por ofrecerle tu asiento cuando ella ya se ha sentado junto a tu amigo. Finges seguir la conversación con Hugo y Simon, pero prestas atención a las reacciones de Scorpius y Lily.

—¿No has vuelto a perderte?—pregunta él. Ella le mira un momento—. Porque si vas a llorar cada que suceda…

—No me he perdido—dice ella algo molesta—. Y no lloro.

—Sí lo haces.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

—Como ordene usted, señorita—dice Scorpius. Levanta una caja con grageas de todos los sabores y la extiende hacia Lily—. ¿Gustas?

—Sí. Gracias.

Sonríes. Es extraño—y no comprendes mucho—, pero te alegra que tu hermana comience a hablarle más a Scorpius, después de todo ellos dos forman parte de las personas más importantes de tu vida.


	16. Segundo Año: XVI

Navidad ha llegado. Es el momento de los abrazos, de los brindis, los buenos deseos. Durante toda la celebración bromeas con tus hermanos y primos; tío George les deja probar los nuevos productos de su tienda a pesar de lo que tía Hermione y tu madre pudieran objetar. Como es tradición desde hace años llega un momento en el que todos se sientan a charlar—tus abuelos, tíos, primos, padres—, recuerdan viejos momentos, cuentan anécdotas… Y ustedes, los pequeños, no deben ser la excepción.

—¿Y cómo les va en el colegio?—pregunta tu abuela—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo perfecto—responde James—. Cuando regresemos estoy seguro de que nuestro capitán del equipo nos pondrá a trabajar muy duro.

—Pero no tendrán problemas—dice tío Ron—, todos dicen que eres el mejor buscador, y yo les creo. Además, no es por nada pero seguramente tu madre te ha entrenado bien.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto—se excusa tu madre pero te guiña un ojo. Todos ríen.

—Hay otro buscador muy bueno—Hugo de pronto. La atención se centra en él—. El de Slytherin.

—Y que lo digas—murmura James—. En el juego contra Ravenclaw pude notar parte de su habilidad.

—En general todo el equipo de Slytherin son buenos elementos—dice Hugo asintiendo a lo que tu hermano ha dicho—. Scorpius es un excelente cazador.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy?—pregunta tía Hermione con curiosidad.

—Así es—dice Hugo—. Es muy buen cazador—. Ante esas palabras tío Ron suspira.

—Y yo que les advertí sobre los Malfoy—dice melodramáticamente.

—Ma… Malfoy es una buena persona—interviene Lily con el rostro completamente rojo—. Es amigo de Al, y ahora también es nuestro amigo.

—Eso es cierto—dice Rose—, deberías comenzar a dejar tus prejuicios, papá.

Tú les miras agradecido por haber defendido a tu amigo. Los adultos miran entre sí, pero es tu padre quien sonríe.

—¿Qué dicen si abrimos los regalos?

Ustedes, como siempre, son los primeros en llegar junto al árbol. Los regalos se reparten poco a poco. Recibes algunas golosinas, artículos de broma, CDs, un video juego, el suéter tejido, entre otras cosas.

—¡Albus!—exclama Rose. Volteas a verle confundido, ella señala a la ventana.

Te levantas como impulsado por un resorte y dejas pasar a Evolas; en su pata trae un paquete encogido. Tomas el pequeño paquete y corres hasta dónde está tu padre; después de todo, los menores no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio.

—Papá—le dices extendiendo las manos—. ¿Puedes…?

—Claro, hijo—sonríe él mientras saca su varita y agranda el paquete. ¡Y vaya que es grande! Tus ojos brillan al abrirlo.

—Oh, vaya—dice tu padre asomándose sobre tu hombro.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntas alarmado. ¿Irá a decir algo malo?

—Es un libro bastante raro—dice—. Recuerdo que hace unos años quería ese ejemplar para una investigación. En la BML tienen un ejemplar, pero como es bastante raro no lo prestan tan fácilmente—, él te sonríe y pone una mano en el hombro—. Cuídalo bien, hijo. Sea quien sea quien te lo haya mandado te ha dado un regalo importante.

Él regresa a su conversación con tus abuelos. Miras el libro una vez más. Junto al paquete viene una nota: “Yo sé que algún día te será útil, cuídalo y guárdalo hasta entonces”.

—Gracias, Scorp—susurras. Esperas que tu regalo le guste tanto como a ti te ha gustado el suyo.


	17. Segundo Año: XVII

Llega la hora de regresar al colegio, todos se preparan para llegar a tiempo a la estación y estando ahí, tras despedirte como es debido de tus padres y tíos, subes al tren para reunirte con tus amigos— Rose, Hugo, Lily y James se van con sus respectivos amigos—. Simon te espera en la puerta y te lleva hacia un compartimiento que ha estado apartando junto a Scorpius—siempre tan puntual—, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Francis se reúna con ustedes. El recién llegado se dispone a hablar sin parar sobre lo hecho en sus vacaciones y todos terminan hablando de lo mismo por horas.

—Por cierto—agrega Simon—, gracias por los obsequios.

—Igualmente—dice Scorpius—. Espero que hayan recibido lo que les envié.

—Oh, claro que sí—exclama Fran—. Gracias, también.

—Sí, todos me gustaron—dices tú.

Miras a Scorpius como queriéndole decir que su regalo fue simplemente maravilloso y aparentemente él comprende pues te sonríe un poco.

Charlan de más cosas, bromean y comen golosinas. Cuando es la hora se colocan sus túnicas y se preparan para el arribo al castillo. Al bajar del tren se dirigen a los carruajes y suben a uno, por un momento ves a tus hermanos y primos, pero estás tan inmerso en la conversación con tus amigos que no les prestas demasiada atención. Tras unos minutos que pasan demasiado rápido llegan al castillo, bajan del carruaje y se dirigen al Gran Comedor. Mientras van caminando Scorpius te coloca una mano en el hombro y se acerca a ti. Simon y Francis no notan eso y siguen caminando como si nada unos pasos delante de ustedes.

—¿Sucede algo?—le preguntas.

—Sólo quería agradecerte—responde—. Por tu obsequio. Es decir… Es la snitch del mundial del 2012. Si no es porque tu madre jugó en las Holyhead Harpies y me has contado que conoce a muchos jugadores famosos de otros equipos, sin mencionar a sus contactos, jamás creería que es real. En serio, Albus, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida. Fue por ese mundial que m…

—Que comenzó tu pasión por el quidditch, lo sé—respondes—. Me lo comentaste en una ocasión.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. También quiero agradecerte, tu obsequio también fue genial. Ese libro tiene tantos hechizos, pociones y otras cosas tan avanzadas y antiguas… Es simplemente genial.

—Lo sé. Me alegra que te gustara.

—¡Chicos! —les llama Francis—. ¡No se queden ahí parados, el banquete está por comenzar!

Los dos se sonríen y corren hasta el comedor, donde sus amigos y un delicioso banquete les esperan.


	18. Segundo Año: XVIII

Los días pasan rápidamente y suceden muchas cosas: han asistido a clases, han bromeado y reído; tus primos, hermanos y tú pasan horas charlando en la sala de los menesteres y descubriendo nuevos secretos de ese lugar. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin ganó un par de juegos y si gana uno más se enfrentará a Gryffindor en la final.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, los exámenes llegan una vez más.

—¡Al fin!—exclamas mientras tus amigos y tú se dirigen al Gran Comedor tras haber tenido el examen de Encantamientos—. Me muero de hambre.

Ellos asienten y comentan que también se sienten así. Llegan al Gran Comedor y se dirigen a su mesa. Al estar sentados notan que la mirada de Scorpius está fija en un punto alejado de la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo, Scorpius?—pregunta Simon dirigiendo la mirada, como lo hacen tú y Francis, hacia donde Scorpius tiene la suya.

—Estamos en el segundo puesto—dice él haciendo obvia alusión a los Relojes de las Casas —. Y Gryffindor casi nos alcanza.

—Aún tenemos tiempo—dices tú—, queda casi un mes. Podemos ponernos a la cabeza.

Él asiente. Después de eso se concentran en su cena. Siguen hablando mientras comen. Cuando terminan y están por irse Scorpius voltea una vez más hacia donde están los relojes. Te acercas a él y le pasas el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Él voltea a verte (desde hace un tiempo ya no intenta alejarte cuando haces eso), en su mirada puedes leer un poco de curiosidad.

—Podremos hacerlo—le dices—. Y si no lo logramos, será el próximo año. O el que viene después de ese. Pero te prometo que la copa de las casas será nuestra antes de que debamos graduarnos.

Scorpius te sonríe y sin decir nada más caminan junto a Simon y a Francis rumbo a su sala común.


	19. Segundo Año: XIX

El último partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, está por llegar a su fin. Ven a Parkinson lanzarse tras la snitch, siguiendo muy de cerca a tu hermano. Cuando menos se lo esperan, se le pone a la par. Todos están concentrados en la persecución, ni siquiera quieren parpadear pues podrían perderse de algo importante. Debajo de los buscadores, el partido continúa.

El marcador indica un empate de ciento cincuenta puntos por ambos equipos. La persecución continúa y cuando menos se lo esperan hay una ovación. Gryffindor ha anotado diez puntos más. Alternas tu mirada entre la persecución de la snitch por arriba de los demás jugadores y las maniobras que hacen Scorpius y los demás cazadores para anotar otro punto e igualar a los leones. A tu alrededor, escuchas las voces de Simon, Francis y los demás Slytherin apoyando al equipo. Gritas tú también: “¡Vamos, Slytherin, vamos!”; pero Gryffindor ha anotado otro tanto.

La mirada de todos se dirige hacia los buscadores. Gideon y James están demasiado cerca de la snitch; caen en picada y cada vez se acercan más al suelo y ninguno parece querer dar el brazo a torcer. Y entonces, tan rápido que no están seguros de lo que sucedió, Gideon toma la snitch justo antes de que los dos se estrellen contra el piso. Ambos logran maniobrar y evitan terminar con el rostro estampado en el suelo.

—GIDEON PARKINSON TIENE LA SNITCH. SLYTHERIN GANA POR TRESCIENTOS A CIENTO SETENTA.

Se escucha un grito general. ¡Slytherin, ganadores de la copa de quidditch! Sin poder creerlo aún miras a tus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellos parecen igual de escépticos que tú. No pierden tiempo y, a empujones, logran salir de las gradas y dirigirse hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajan corriendo. Se dirigen hacia los vestidores y sin importarles no pertenecer al equipo, entran.

—¡Scorpius!—exclaman. Tu amigo voltea a verles y sonríe. Nunca le habías visto sonreír así.

—Ganamos—dice él. Es como si no pudiera creérselo—. A pesar de haber perdido el primer partido. ¡Ganamos!

Sonríen todos y están por agregar algo cuando el capitán del equipo les ve y les dirige una mirada molesta. Ven cómo se pone de pie y se acerca a ustedes. Sin darle tiempo a llegar, se despiden de Scorpius.

—Te esperamos acá afuera—le dicen—, esta noche habrá una gran celebración.


	20. Segundo Año: XX

Los últimos días de ese curso llegan finalmente. Los alumnos deambulan por los pasillos o se encuentran en los jardines; otros más juegan con el calamar. Pocos se encierran en la biblioteca. Las fiestas clandestinas están a la orden del día y aunque los profesores parecen saberlo se hacen de la vista gorda.

Ese es el último día en el castillo, mañana deberán regresar a casa. Por la tarde tus amigos y tú han estado sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol; han charlado sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas lo divertida que fue la fiesta de celebración por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch. Todo había sido tan perfecto hasta que, literalmente, les habían mandado a dormir.

Tras reír un poco por una broma que hace Simon, Scorpius comenta que tiene algo qué decirles.

 

—Les invito a pasar unos días en mi casa—dice él. Ustedes le miran sorprendidos—- Mi padre me envió esto para que se las den a sus padres—agrega sacando dos cartas de su bolsillo—. Dijo que hablaría personalmente con tu padre en el trabajo, Simon.

—Está bien—responde éste.

—Entonces les entrego esto, Albus, Francis.

Ambos toman los sobres que les extiende. Notas que la letra del señor Malfoy es bastante elegante y que la de Scorpius es un poco parecida a la de su padre, pero menos estilizada.

Continúan charlando y cuando comienza a meterse el sol se dirigen al castillo para la cena, la cual transcurre alegre para todos. La profesora Vector da el mensaje de despedida y anuncia al ganador de la copa de las casas. Tal y como se lo temían, este año tampoco fue de ustedes.

—Algún día—le susurras a Scorpius. Él asiente.

Tras cenar se dirigen a la sala común y van a sus habitaciones para revisar los últimos detalles de su equipaje. Una vez hecho simplemente van a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo ocurre como siempre al regresar a casa: desayunan y parten hacia la estación de trenes. El viaje pasa rápidamente entre risas y mucha conversación. En Kigs’ Cross se despiden y prometen, como el año pasado, escribirse.

—Y no olviden decirme si irán o no a mi casa—dice Scorpius.

Te despides de tus amigos y te reúnes con tus padres. Piensas que será algo difícil que te den permiso para ir a la casa de Scorpius esas vacaciones.


End file.
